Air I'm not sure I want to breath
by xIceasbeautyx
Summary: Gaara meets a boy named Naruto, a cheery, happy, annoying, strong, handsome... Narugaara, abuse, yaoi, some grammar errors.


**Author: Hello everyone, this is my first serious fanfic. You see I was introduced to the wonderful world of yaoi not too long ago. And I really wanted to give another go at a fanfic. So I decided to try it out again. This is a Narugaara fanfic. I am not sure if there will be any lemons. But if there is I will be sure to tell. I hope you like the story!**

**Oh and that means Shounen ai, boyxboy, homosexual relationships. If you have a problem with that just hit that back button please!**

**Disclaimer: Good news I now own Naruto! **

**Random person: Bad news you no longer own Naruto.**

**Me: Damn!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape, or form.**

**_Keys**

**Thoughts**: _'Italic'_

**Normal: "Bold"**

* * *

As long as anyone could remember,Gaara was never really a caring type. He never found joy in anything, always shunned from others. His family never talked to him except for his father, who's every word to Gaara was a insult. For all Gaara knew he was alone in this world.  
His mother had died so long ago it, it was hard to remeber what being loved was like for him. He knew it was only his mother who had ever liked him and when she died he gave up on this world and decided he'd rather be detached from the planet and his emotions and hope to never face that type of pain again. His mothers death also caused a few more problems.

For one Gaara's father became more violent and beatings were a common thing for him. His sister Temari had moved out, and his brother Kankuro who had at first tried to protect Gaara from their dad but over time, gave up. Kankuro now would just dissapear for days and not come back till the middle of the night once a he would leave again.

Gaara's life was.. sad. He didn't want to be alone but he had to he could never love anyone again, never rely on anyone.

. :D D: T.T (O_O) =^.^= :P xD :B MONDAY!_ . O.e O.O xP P: O: :O

Gaara was _not_ in a good mood. He hurt like hell all over, his father seemed to have been alot rougher than usual with the beatings. He let out a gasp of pain as he stood up, his back was scarred and he knew it. There was probably blood stains on his shirt as well._ 'Stop being such a loser'_ he mumbled to himself. He had taken worse pain before, besides it's not like his life meant anything so it shouldn't matter what pain he was in.

Today was a Monday the first day of school since summer break _'Great_' Gaara sarcasticaly said. He couldn't honestly say he was _that_ angry at least he wouldn't have to be around his father as much.  
Gaara let out a heavy sigh and looked through his drawers and found a black hoodie, and normal jeans. He wasn't much for style and no one paid any attention to him anyway(well any good attention). He looked at the picture on his dresser, it was him, his Mother, Tamari, Kankuro and his Father. They were all smiling, even his father. He missed those days _'Mom why did you have to leave, we were better off being raised by wolves than by dad' _Gaara sighed as he put on his shoes.

**"Gaara get your ass down here, or yeur' walking to school in the rain!" **Yelled his father who obviously had a hangover. **"Yeah I'll be down."** he answered as he grabbed his backpack and closed the door of his small bedroom.

The car ride was silent. His father didn't turn on the radio so Gaara listened to the water slush under the wheels, and the engine roaring.  
The rain was somewhat calming to him, as it came down in the droplets hitting the top of the car creating a drum like sound. The other cars passing by caused some of the water to hit the side of his car creating a hammering like sound against the it's smooth surface.  
He watched cars pass by, some of them going over the speed limit while others were sitting waiting for the lights.  
His mother used to love the rain, he remembered sitting on her lap. Watching the rain fall, his mother would sing to him at that time. Soon enough he would fall asleep in her lap.  
_'Why am I thinking about mom so much today?'_ He questioned himself but couldn't find the answer.

Gaara was so lost in his thoughts and memories that he failed to notice he had arrived at school. **"Gaara stop being useless and get out of the car!"** His father screamed at him. Gaara quickly jumped out of the car and began to walk off.

* * *

Gaara walked in the rain the water drenching his red hair. Some kids who walked by looked at him with disgust while others gave him a glance than whispered to his or her friend. Gaara had no clue why no one liked him, maybe it was because he was so cold to everyone.  
He shrugged off the looks and continued walking. Making his way to the front doors... Well that was until **"Ahh! Hey heads up!"** A loud voice said. It was too late to react,  
Gaara found himself on the ground, with a body on top of him. He was ready to give the kid his 'oh so famous' death glare, but when he did he heard laughing. _'Laughing?'_ he mused to himself, "**Whats up with the creepy eyes?"** said the obnoxious voice still having a giggle fit.

**"Get off of me this instance..."** I said in a voice that 'should' scare away any other person, but no this kid he was inhuman. The kid laughed even harder at that, he had gotten off of Gaara but was hunched over tears falling out of his eyes as he laughed. **"What in hell are you laughing about" **I said giving him a glare,_ 'why should I even care?'_ I questioned myself._'He is just some weird kid who is too stupid to realize I am not playing with him._'

**"I-it's just that you looked so funny. You were like soooo suprised and your eyes were the size of the moon!"** He managed to say as he kept laughing using Gaara's shoulder as support. Gaara let out a sigh and tried to walked away, this kid was so friendly to him he.. He was shocked to be honest.

The kid finally looked up **"Hey were your going?"** He said as he faced Gaara. That's when Gaara finally got to see the boys appeareance, he had beautiful blue eyes, but the scelra was red from all the cyring he had been doing.  
His hair was a brilliant blonde color and somewhat spiky, but a very noticable trait was his three whisker like lines on each side of his cheeks. It took Gaara a few moments to realize he was staring, he then felt blood rush to his cheeks. _'This is not normal, I should go_' He warned himself, Gaara turned to walk away but felt a hand on his shoulder.

He flinched at the pain, 'those beatings were going to be the end of him'. As a reaction Gaara swatted the boys hand away and the pain subsided. **"Hey are you okay"** the blonde said as a bit of pity hit his voice.** "Just don't talk to me"** Gaara said as he walked away not giving the boy a second glance.

_Llama dance party!_

When he got to his first class he relaxed, the blonde was no where to be seen. He intoduced himself to the teacher and took the seat at the end of the class room. _'I bet I can avoid him, but why am I focusing on him' _Gaara told himself, '_I mean honestly he's just some kid who will never talk to me again hopefully'._  
His train of thought was broken by a sound of a door opening a little to fast and hitting the wall behind it. **"Hey Iruka sensai!"** Said a voice Gaara defiantly did not want to hear.  
**"Ah Naruto good morning, why don't you go take a seat next too..."** _'Please no. No, no, no' I don't want to sit next that moron, who doesn't seem to understand my abundance of hate for him.'_  
**"Why don't you sit next to Gaara"** Iruka said smiling at his decision **"Okay"** the Naruto smiled. _'Damnit'_ Gaara said as he mentally face palmed.

* * *

** So there it was, please don't throw rotten vegetables at me! T.T**

**Constructive criticism, and reviews are welcomed. Feel free to point out spelling mistakes, or wrong usage of punctuation(I live to learn) but just do it in a polite manner.**

**Flames will be quickly extinguished, and or used for smores.**

** R&R **

**Much love!**


End file.
